All Your Life Is Moments
by Judgments.Reject
Summary: Arianna Whiteback meets Harry Potter and her world is upside down.


Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-align:center; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:12.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; text-align:center;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

"Ari RUN!" My mother yelled and I ran as fast as I could from the house, lights of green shooting by me, boy do they have shitty aim.

"Get back here!" I heard a raspy voice yell as I ran farther into the forest ignoring the voice.

"Oh yeah, good idea." I said and rolled my eyes. I heard the last scream of my mother and tears came to my eyes, but I ignored it kept running. Reaching the forest, I put a silencing spell on my feet and kept running my feet barely making a sound. I hid behind a tree, my breathing labored as I hid, listening to the footsteps that went walking by me.

A silent tear slid down my face.

"ARIANNA!" Ron yelled and I jumped up, sweat coating my body. "You're okay, you're okay." He said hugging my small form as I caught my breathing.

"I'm okay." I said and he pulled away looking at me. Ron and I had been best friends since I could remember, even though I wasn't magical until about last year. I was a quick learner and my mother taught me everything that Ron knew and then some more.

"You're screwed when we go to school, I won't be able to save you from yourself." Ron said and got off of my bed and put a shirt on, trying to fix his hair.

"I know, but I'm sure I'll know some one." I said smiling and got up, my small shorts and tank top darkened with sweat. "Ew." I said and looked down at myself, but figured I would take a shower after breakfast. I walked down the creaky steps of the burrow and into the small kitchen was, almost everyone already there.

"You look good." Fred said and smiled at me, I rolled my eyes.

"George be nice." Mrs. Weasley said and they both rolled there eyes.

"That was Fred." I said and walked by her, giving her a hug.

"Honestly mom that's sad she can tell us apart better than you can." They both said and I just giggled, eating and getting ready for my first year at Hogwarts.

"Scabers!" I heard, Fred and I rolled our eyes and I looked up to see a girl with brown curly hair, she was holding a cat.

"Here we go again!" I said and walked out, the girl turning to me and glaring.

"Who are you?"

"Arianna Whiteback, she's a friend of the family." Ron explained and I smiled at the girl gaining a smile back.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." I smiled and Ron looked up at the steps, I followed his gaze to a boy with black shaggy hair.

"Harry!" Ron said and smiled, Hermione turned also turning and smiling at him, but his eyes seemed trained on me.

"I'm gonna go eat." I whispered to Ron and he nodded, I walked away feeling the boy's gaze still on me.

"How was Eygpt?" Harry asked, looking at the paper and then through Ron looking at me.

"It was great, lots of old things." Ron said and I laughed, he glared at me.

"What?" Harry asked smiling at me, I laughed harder as Fred and George snorted.

"Fred made one of the mummies move and Ron took off screaming." I said and went into a fit of laughter, as did Fred and George.

"It wasn't funny, I thought it was alive." Ron said and I laughed harder, not noticing Harry's eyes still on me.

"Ron!" I yelled Scabers squirming in my hands, little bastard.

"What?" He asked when I found him in a cart with Harry and Hermione and another man.

"You forgot your rat again." I said and handed him the squirming thing and the train came to a jolt sending me flying into Harry. "Sorry about that." I said blushing and got off, only to be flung onto him again.

"Not your fault." He said and blushed too and a dark figure stood in front of the door and it opened, Harry pushed me behind him, something I wasn't used too. The dementor looked at Harry and started to suck his life force. The man behind me stood and casted a spell sending it away. Harry fell limp into my arms and I held his head as Hermione grabbed his glasses. Soon the train began to move again and Harry began to stir, I let go of his head.

"He's up." I said and moved next to Ron who scooted over and let me have room to move.

"What was that thing?" He asked and looked at me, I blushed and looked down, letting my black hair cover my face.

"A dementor." Lupin said and I nodded my head, Ron looking at me.

"Dad." Was all I said and he nodded letting the subject go.

"Eat this." Lupid said and handed Harry a piece of chocolate, "I have to have a word with the driver." He said and walked out the door, I watched him and then turned to everyone.

"You haven't even gotten in the door yet and already things are attacking you!" I said and watched the three of them acting like it was nothing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry said and smiled at me.

"Arianna Whiteback." Mcgonagall said and I walked into the Great Hall all eyes on me. A cat call was made by a blonde boy, who Ron had called Draco. The trio glared at him and he smirked at me, I rolled my eyes. I sat on the bench and a hat was placed on my head, a voice booming from it.

"My my what a mind. You will do great things, but what house to put you in. Defiantly not Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw." It boomed and I remembered what Harry had told me what house he was in.

[i] How about Gryffindor?[/i] I thought and the hat thought.

"You would do great in Slytherin." Even the thought made me cringe and I knew that I would not got there.

"You put me there and I will set you on fire." I said and the hat laughed.

"You're sure." It wasn't a question, "GRYFFINDOR!" I yelled and the table cheered, the Slytherin table complaining. As soon as the hat was lifted I basically ran to the table and hugged Ron, Hermione sent me a glare. If I didn't know any better I would say that she had a thing for him.


End file.
